Saisons
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça. Il parle de Vanessa, d'Elliot, d'Ernest et de Claude, bref, de la fratrie Nightray quoi. Pas un spécial intérêt, mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce genre de texte, sur la vie de tous les jours.


Un texte assez simple que j'ai écrit comme ça. Je voulais publier quelque chose, et je n'avais pas encore fini mon chapitre de Morgane, et vu que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur le mot "saison", eh bien voilà donc. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ça n'a pas spécialement un grand intérêt ^^

Genre : Family

Rating : K

Disclaim : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Saisons~<em>**

-Quelles belles couleurs.

-N'est-ce pas.

Vanessa se retourna vers son petit frère, détournant son regard de la fenêtre. Ils se sourirent, et elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage, détaillant chaque feuille tombant de sa branche d'origine. Les nuances de jaune allant jusqu'au marron, passant par l'orange, lui semblaient magnifiques. Le cadet se joignit à elle, et s'installa non loin, prenant une chaise de derrière la table. Il observa lui aussi les arbres, le feuillage léger, se faisant de plus en plus mince. Ils restèrent là un instant, en silence. Puis Ernest entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

-Tais-toi, tu gâches tout, fit Elliot, sans même détourner son regard.

-Tu es dur.

L'aîné remarqua que ses frères et sœurs étaient concentrés sur le paysage de dehors. Il prit à son tour une chaise et se plaça à côté de Vanessa, la tête posée aux creux de ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il contempla les feuilles pendant quelques instants, et se redressa, las. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux autres restaient là, sans bouger. Il se repositionna, et regarda à travers la vitre encore une fois, et après quelques secondes, il perdit patience. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange, car d'habitude, c'était le plus jeune qui avait le sang chaud.

-Bon pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? C'est absolument inintéressant !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, soupira la jeune femme sans même prendre la peine de détacher ses yeux du paysage. Observer la nature est une des choses la plus intéressante au monde.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-L'évolution d'un être vivant différent de l'humain, qui est la plante, en d'autres termes, la vie de la végétation, murmura Elliot.

-Depuis quand tu…

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un minimum informé, et intéressé ?

Ce fut au tour de Claude d'entrer. Il ne dit pas un mot et s'assit aux côtés de ses frères et sœur. Ernest le fixa, surpris. Alors, comme ça, il était le seul à ne pas se soucier de l'extérieur ? Eh bien ça alors.

~0oOo0~0oOo0~0oOo0~

-Comme c'est joli.

-Oui.

Elliot et Vanessa étaient assis devant la même fenêtre, deux mois plus tard, en décembre. Cette fois-ci, ils observaient le blanc de la neige qui avait recouvert les branches dénudées des arbres, le sol dépourvu de son manteau vert. La grande sœur but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, alors que le petit frère faisait de même avec son chocolat chaud. Claude fit son apparition, salua les deux membres de sa famille, une tasse en main, contenant la même boisson que sa sœur. Il s'installa et sortit un livre de son sac. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ernest d'ouvrir vivement la porte, en disant joyeusement :

-Vous avez vu comme il a neigé !

-C'est ce qu'on est en train d'admirer. Fais mon de bruit, rétorqua Elliot, sans pourtant offrir à son chère grand frère la vue de ses pupilles d'un bleu aussi glacial que le vent de dehors.

-Encore à observer le jardin ?

-Tais-toi, Ernest, fit cette fois Vanessa. Et si c'est pour venir te plaindre sur notre occupation, tu peux d'ores et déjà t'en aller.

-Vous êtes méchants, se plaignit-il, venant tout de même s'installer à leurs côtés, pour essayer de comprendre en quoi c'était si intéressant de regarder fixement la même chose pendant des minutes qui paraissaient aussi longues que des heures.

Certes, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous faites ça. En automne c'était pareil.

-Non ça ne l'était pas, en automne, nous étudiions les couleurs des feuilles, leurs chutes. Maintenant, nous observons la composition de cette étrange texture qu'est la neige, fit doucement la jeune brune, soutenue par son petit frère qui hochait la tête pendant qu'elle parlait.

Ernest se sentit bien seul.

~0oOo0~0oOo0~0oOo0~

-J'aime le vert.

-Moi aussi.

La grande sœur se tourna vers Elliot qui s'avançait vers elle, portant une chaise. Comme à chaque saison, ils allaient observer. Certains auraient pu trouver cela étrange. Pourtant, depuis l'automne, ils aimaient regarder les changements fréquents du paysage. Et maintenant, ils allaient regarder les feuilles vertes repousser sur les branches des arbres, la pelouse recouvrir la terre se sentant de nouveau couverte, les fleurs orner le tout, décorer joliment. Ils avaient un cerisier à portée de vue, et ils s'en sentaient bien chanceux. Cet arbre fleuri était magnifique. Vanessa posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de manière à pouvoir appuyer son menton au creux de sa main. Elliot partit chercher quelque chose et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux assiettes, portant deux parts de gâteau. Sa sœur le remercia, et prit une bouchée, puis reporta son attention vers l'extérieur.

-Bonjour à tous ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Elliot et Vanessa sont dans leur séance de contemplation…

Ernest venait d'entrer, accompagné de Claude. Ce dernier se posa près des deux plus jeunes, et prit un bout de la pâtisserie du cadet. Tandis que celui-ci râlait, Ernest se sentit délaissé. Il était vraiment le seul. Il aimerait bien prendre part à cette sorte de rituel, mais il n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille très longtemps, se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait assis là. Il tira tout de même une chaise, pour s'installer près de la fenêtre, sous les soupirs des trois autres, sachant déjà comment ça allait finir.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Ernest se releva, et sortit. Pour les intéressés, il ne faisait que du bruit.

~0oOo0~0oOo0~0oOo0~

-J'ai l'impression qu'Ernest nous en veut.

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui. Il est entré et lorsqu'il nous a vus devant la fenêtre, il a poussé un soupir bien bruyant et est reparti.

-Je vois. Bon, je sais ce que nous allons faire. Après tout, c'est l'été, nous n'allons pas nous contenter d'observer de l'intérieur.

Vanessa se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son jeune frère. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire, et acquiesça. Puis il sortit de la pièce. La sœur resta donc seule dans la pièce, debout, non loin de cette fenêtre où elle avait observé longtemps le paysage, en compagnie principalement d'Elliot, occasionnellement de Claude, et parfois d'Ernest, même si ce n'était que pendant un court instant. Cet endroit où la fratrie se réunissait. Cet endroit où le temps passait plus lentement qu'autre part, où les saisons passaient et où des gens le voyaient. Elliot revint, tirant Ernest par la manche.

-C'est bon Vanessa, je l'ai.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?

-C'est bien Elliot. Bon maintenant il faut prévenir Claude, qu'il vienne avec nous, lui aussi. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, hein.

-Oui mais bon tu en as douze, ce n'est pas si différent.

Elliot claqua la langue mais s'exécuta quand même. Une fois revenu, alors que le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce, il rejoignit sa sœur et se plaça à côté d'elle, alors que les deux aînés regardaient, étonnés.

-Aujourd'hui, on sort !

-Mais où on va ? fit Elliot, l'air faussement surpris.

-Où aimeraient aller les deux hommes ici présents ? répliqua Vanessa, jouant exagérément la comédie.

-Il faut le leur demander ! sourit le plus jeune.

-Je pense qu'Ernest a le droit de choisir ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si ! Lui qui a enduré nos caprices, il faut bien qu'il en ait un peu pour lui, non ?

Les aînés sourirent, et Ernest leur dit, enthousiaste :

-J'aimerais partir à la plage ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y en a une pas loin. Mais ce serait bien de n'avoir aucun garde du corps sur le dos !

Ils rirent ensemble. Après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave, ils n'avaient qu'à s'échapper. Juste pour une journée, et une nuit. Ça inquiéterait, certes, mais ils en reviendront indemnes. Ils allèrent mettre des vêtements simples, décontractés, et ouvrirent cette fenêtre, donnant accès aux saisons. Ils s'enfuirent, ensemble, tous les quatre, riant de bon cœur.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ^^<p> 


End file.
